


In Tongues

by Kyra_Bane



Series: Kinktober 2020 [The Old Guard] [9]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Face-Sitting, First Time, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering, a bit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyra_Bane/pseuds/Kyra_Bane
Summary: It’s a quiet day. A quiet enough day for Nile to learn Russian – but turns out, she might need alittlehelp from Andy.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Nile Freeman
Series: Kinktober 2020 [The Old Guard] [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930153
Comments: 7
Kudos: 116





	In Tongues

**Author's Note:**

> kinktober day 8: dirty talk - pairing requested by two anonymous requesters on tumblr, hopefully there's enough dirty talk in here?? 🤷♀️
> 
> also shout out to the school friend who bought me the book 'dirty russian' when i was leaving school... who KNEW this is what i would end up using it for (i did not end up studying russian lmao) 😏
> 
> (that being said any russian corrections are welcome and encouraged)

They’re in the middle of a spate of quiet days. It’s been a while since Nile first died and they’ve taken on a couple of jobs since, courtesy of Copley, and Nile finds the overall dynamic really quite… comfortable.

She knows she’s not replacing Booker; for one thing, the spectre of him still does loom, albeit only in those quiet moments where his absence is sharply missed. For another, she’s just not _him,_ too young, maybe, too curious, for certain – and the others seem to like that about her, at least as far as she can tell.

Today, everyone is relaxing. Well, Joe is outside, working out, but she, Andy, and Nicky are all in the sitting room of their safe house, silently enjoying each other’s company. Nicky is reading – and Nile has definitely noticed that his seat has the best view out of the window. 

Andy is sharpening a whole array of knives very methodically.

Nile is trying to learn Russian.

They’d all had suggestions for her, when she’d said she had to learn a new language; but Russian is the one she’s picked because it’s tied, in such an integral way, to her first death, her first mission with them. Andy had smiled when she said it and Nile had tried to ignore the way that made her stomach twist because yes, she might live for a really, really long time but Andy has been around _forever_ and is so out of her league it’s not even funny.

Still, Russian is difficult and Nile finds her mind drifting, wonders if she should take a nap. 

She keeps watching Andy, the way she so carefully handles each blade and they’re deadly enough, of course, but even more so in her hands. It makes Nile’s mouth dry, to watch, and she really needs to stop or get laid or… something.

Andy looks up, catches her eye and smiles, like she knows exactly what she’s doing. Oh _God,_ maybe she does – maybe Nile has been obvious to everyone but herself this whole time. 

She forces her eyes back to her book but she can still feel the prickle of her skin that means Andy’s eyes are on her.

Well, two can play at that game. Maybe Andy isn’t as far out of her reach as she’s been thinking.

Nile pulls out her phone and does a couple of searches before she sighs dramatically, closing her book.

“Everything alright?” Andy asks. Nicky doesn’t even look up. He’s staring out of the window again.

“I’m just having trouble getting the imperative right,” Nile complains. Her heart is thudding against her ribs – she’s going out on a limb but she’s excited, too, for how right this could go.

“How so?” She’s still sharpening her knives.

“So, sometimes you use the accusative and sometimes the dative, right? I’m having trouble with the two.”

“Give me an example.”

Nile scrolls down the browser. “Okay, hm… ykusi moi soski.”

Andy looks at her and then very deliberately puts her knife down. “That sounds right,” she says.

“And blizivai moi klitor?”

“Yep.” She pops the ‘p’ at the end and Nile shifts in her seat. Nile chances a look at Nicky. He’s looking at his book again, as though he can’t hear them, but Nile knows he can. She wonders if he’s pretending to read or if he’s really not that interested in what they’re saying.

“Yebi menya,” Nile says to Andy and Andy grins.

“That a question?” she asks.

“None of these were _questions,”_ Nile replies and when Andy’s eyes darken, she smiles in return.

Of course, that’s the moment Joe returns from outside. He pauses in the doorway, staring between the three of them and when he opens his mouth, Nicky surges to his feet, grasping him by the wrist.

“What’s happening?” Joe asks.

“We’re going out for dinner,” Nicky replies. “Come on, let’s go.”

Joe looks between them all even as he follows, brow furrowed. “What did I miss?” he asks, almost whines, as Nicky bundles him out of the door.

Nile hears Nicky’s, “I’ll tell you _later,_ hayati,” and then the door closes and she and Andy are alone.

“Come here,” Andy says. 

Nile uncurls from her chair, leaving her book and her phone where they lay, and when she gets within reach, Andy grabs her by the hips, tugs her into her lap. Nile steadies herself by clinging to Andy’s shoulders and for a moment, they just look at each other.

“Ti takaya soblaznityelnitsa,” Andy murmurs and Nile doesn’t quite know what she means, but she gets the gist. 

“Kiss me,” Nile says and Andy does. 

The kiss is harsh, both fighting for dominance, and Andy palms Nile’s ass even as Nile drags her hands through Andy’s hair. When Andy bites her lip she gasps, tastes blood, but then dives back in, shifting her hips so that she can grind down in Andy’s lap.

“I believe you said something about biting your nipples,” Andy pants against her throat, hands sliding under Nile’s shirt. Nile helps her pull it off and tosses it aside, then kisses Andy again.

“A little bit of pain makes it feel better,” Nile says and Andy scrapes her teeth down Nile’s throat. “Fuck, yes, like that. Makes me know I’m yours.” 

Andy sucks at Nile’s skin, doing her best to leave a mark they both know will fade anyway. Nile pants up toward the ceiling. “Want you everywhere,” Nile says and Andy’s mouth is still on her neck but her hands are working to frantically tug open Nile’s jeans.

She gets them open, gets her hand inside and Nile’s so wet already that the slide of Andy’s fingers along her cunt is enough to make her moan. She slips two inside and Nile grinds down against her; it has to be uncomfortable but Andy’s tugged Nile’s bra down with her free hand, is mouthing at her breast. 

“Oh _fuck,”_ Nile says when the image catches up to her. Andy’s fingers are working her hard and fast – she bites Nile’s nipple, hard, and Nile lets out another jagged moan. She grabs Andy’s hair and forces her off, her head back, so that they can kiss again. “You’re so fucking good at this,” she murmurs against Andy’s lips, “I just want you to sit on my face, let me make you come, oh, please…”

Andy kisses her again, heel of her hand rocking against Nile’s clit and Nile comes hard, orgasm shaking through her. 

Andy gives her a moment to catch her breath. She slides her fingers out slowly, wipes her hand off on a rag she’s been using. Nile presses open-mouthed kisses along Andy’s shoulder, up her throat, and when their lips catch again, it’s almost gentle.

“You said something about me sitting on your face?” Andy says, a while later. They’ve got Nile’s bra off, between them, and the cool air of the apartment has her nipples hard. Andy teases one between her thumb and forefinger even as Nile nods.

“Yes,” Nile says, then _“Yes,”_ again, because she can’t imagine anything better.

“Get on the couch,” Andy says. “Naked.”

Nile tugs off her jeans and underwear and lays down on the couch. She turns her head to watch Andy undress, can’t help but touch herself at the sight of her. Andy’s eyes darken when she notices and she stalks over, sliding her fingers alongside Nile’s.

Nile’s back arches when Andy rubs her clit and, all too soon, Andy pulls her hand away. Nile licks her lips. “Let me taste you,” she says.

Andy straddles her, knee either side of Nile’s head and they’re precariously balanced but Nile is sure they’ll be fine. Andy lowers herself down slowly, and Nile strokes up and down the back of her thighs as she settles above her. She has one hand on the back of the couch and Nile tips her head back, up, slides her tongue along Andy just to hear her sigh.

She’s done this before – though it’s been a while – and finds her rhythm quickly, sucking on Andy’s clit when Andy grinds against her, pulling her as close as she can as she pushes her tongue in deep. Nile realises her fingers are pressing in a little hard, will leave bruises that will take days to heal on Andy’s skin, but Andy doesn’t seem to mind, reaches down and pushes Nile’s hands against her again.

“You’re good at that,” she says, and Nile scratches her fingernails down the outside of Andy’s thighs. Andy hisses, reaches back and slides two fingers inside Nile again, just so that she wriggles against the cushions.

It’s almost a race, after that, and Nile’s jaw aches and her mouth and chin are slick, she can taste nothing but Andy, Andy who’s fucking her with her fingers, three of them now, crooking in deep so that Nile tightens around her…

Nile flicks her tongue over Andy’s clit, looks up at her and Andy gasps out something that sounds suspiciously like Nile’s name before she comes. It spills over Nile’s chin and Nile laps at her gently, until Andy groans and lifts her hips.

She’s still got three fingers in Nile and has enough presence of mind, apparently, to keep fucking her, resting her free hand around Nile’s throat. There’s no real pressure; she’s stroking over that spot where Nile’s throat was cut with her thumb, the spot that should be scarred. 

(The spot that wouldn’t have ever scarred, Nile realises, because it killed her, but something inside her is unfurling at the way Andy is touching her there, so gently, like she might still break.)

Andy rubs against her clit again and Nile pushes up against that hand, arches her back, and comes for the second time with a moan.

Andy kisses her. She seems to not mind the taste of herself; she licks into Nile’s mouth and Nile pulls her down on top of her, until they’re lying together, skin to skin, and Nile thinks she could get used to this.

“You really shouldn’t have done that in front of Nicky,” Andy says, before kissing down Nile’s neck and Nile quirks an eyebrow.

Andy shrugs. “I’m just saying, all the Italian you’re ever gonna learn now is going to be dirty as fuck.”

“Nicky? Really?”

“Joe’s the _romantic,”_ Andy says. She settles her head on Nile’s shoulder. “Not that he doesn’t… you know. But Nicky is filthy.”

Laughter bubbles out of Nile and when she looks back at Andy, Andy’s smile is soft, indulgent. She runs her hand down Nile’s side. “Let me know when you’re ready to go again,” she says and pinches Nile’s nipple again.

Nile runs a hand through Andy’s hair. “Ready when you are.”


End file.
